1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cellular telephone mounting unit and complementary features for a telephone. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cellular telephone mounting unit for a vehicular battery charger so that the telephone is readily accessible to a driver or other user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cellular telephone use has grown tremendously in a short period of time. The cellular telephone has a significant usage outside of the home or business where traditional landline telephones still predominate. As a result, a significant percentage of cellular telephones are used in and around automobiles and other vehicles. Consistent use or even extended non-use of the cellular telephone naturally drains the cellular telephone battery. Thus, charging the battery can be necessary at any time, especially in the vehicle. However, the existing arrangement for charging a battery in a vehicle, especially a moving vehicle if the telephone is also to be used, can be hazardous.
The typical vehicular battery charger has one end that is inserted into a power supply, and another end that has an extendable cord connected to the cellular telephone battery. In this arrangement, the cellular telephone is not restrained in the normal operation of a vehicle and therefore, can freely swing from the end of the cord. Specifically, the vehicular battery charging cord of existing chargers is long enough so that an individual can talk on the telephone while it is charging, but the charging cord is also long enough so that it can slide to different areas of the vehicle passenger compartment and not be accessible to the driver, or other vehicle occupants who seek to make or answer a call. As a result, the cellular telephone, when charging could be anywhere in the vehicle passenger compartment. For example, the telephone could be wedged between the driver's seat and the armrest, between the passenger's seat and the armrest or, underneath the passenger's seat or driver's seat. The cellular telephone can also be on the driver's floor, for example, under the brake pedal, or on the floor in front the passenger's seat, where it is difficult to reach when the vehicle is stationary and unsafe to reach when the vehicle is in motion. As such, the driver or other user would have to take his or her eyes off of the road in order to pick up the cellular telephone.
The cellular telephone in such an arrangement creates a hazard inside the vehicle passenger compartment when the vehicle is in motion. In particular, a hazard exists when the telephone rings, and the driver naturally has the urge to answer the telephone and must search for it in the vehicle passenger compartment because the telephone has moved away from the driver's immediate view. The free movement of the cellular telephone in the vehicle passenger compartment can also result in physical damage to the telephone. Thus, it is necessary to support and secure the cellular telephone in the vehicle passenger compartment in a manner that allows the driver or other user to have easy access to the cellular telephone. Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and device for securing and supporting a cellular telephone to a vehicular battery charger.